Withered Leaf
by silver sliver
Summary: Aragorn visits Legolas in Mirkwood. Soon they go out for a ride, but will either of them come back? This journey tests their friendship and teaches both of them a lesson.on hiatas..
1. Meeting

**My first LOTR fanfic that I think is gunna turn out. So I am going to try this fic,**

**Disclaimer, don't own, if I did_ I_ would be rich and I wouldn't be writing this fic, ya know_ fan_fiction. Yea...all of this is Tolkien's work... :( yata yata yata.**

_Thump_, an arrow hit the target dead center. _Thump_, another arrow came from the bow of an elf, his blonde hair stirred slightly by the breeze, his eyes focused on the target. This elf was clad in green and brown, as almost of the elves in Mirkwood were, his ears pointed of course and his slight figure tense. His concentration was broken however when a shout came from the field beyond.

"Prince Legolas! There is a man here to see you, in by the gates!" A servant came running in his direction, his dark hair flying. Legolas lowered his bow and turned to face the young elf, his face set in a grin,

"This man, does he have dark hair, tall and dressed as a ranger?" he asked the elf.

"Yes, he says he is your friend." the elf replied startled at how well he had described the human. "Your father sent me to find you."

"Thank you; I will go, come on!" The blonde elf took off down the archery fields, the young elf stood there for a few seconds shocked at the eagerness of his prince as he took off to find the human before he to speed up in the direction of the gates.

* * *

Aragorn was leading his horse through the great oak gates when a blonde elf burst through a passageway, his hands still clung to his bow, his face set in a grin. 

"Mae govanne, mellon nin. Did you not expect me?" the ranger said to his friend as a servant took the reins of his horse and led it in a different direction.

"Nay Aragorn, next time tell me before I dunk your head in the river!" The elf burst out laughing as he rushed over to embrace his friend, "Come, let's get something to eat, you look famished!"

"Aye, the eves of Mirkwood have not been kind to me my friend," Aragorn told his friend as they went walking to the kitchens. _Indeed, he does look drawn,_ Legolas thought, _he is tired. _And they continued on their way.

* * *

"So what brought you to Mirkwood Aragorn?" Legolas asked as he watched the human shovel food in his mouth, he waited patiently for his friend to swallow (with difficulty) before he answered. 

"I was on my way to Rivendell and I thought I'd stop by, we haven't seen each other for awhile. After this I am going home, I haven't been _there_ for awhile." Aragorn said, and he stopped eating and started into space.

"Next time you should let my father tell me if you are coming, then we may meet you and make your journey less perilous." he smiled at his friend, who, startled that Legolas was still there, chocked had grabbed a goblet full of wine. "Why don't we go for a ride tomorrow...I have something to show you. You look like you need some sleep if not a nights." Aragorn grinned.

"Aye mellon nin. Maybe I could do with sleep. Then you may show me you place, or whatever you are going to show me." the two stood up and left the room. Legolas showed his friend his room, made sure he was comfortable and went to his own. Soon after, the man and elf were asleep soundly.

* * *

A gentle knock at the door awoke Aragorn from his 'half doze', and he sprang form the bed as a blonde head peeked around the corner of an open door. 

"Legolas, I am awake, _now_." Aragorn informed his companion. This however must have caused his friend distress because he looked worried and apologized.

"That is fine mellon nin, I don't think I could've slept any longer anyway." Aragorn gave Legolas a small smiled before it was broken by a huge yawn that had came along.

"Shall we get something to eat before we go?" Legolas asked him hearing Aragorn's growling stomach.

Aragorn smiled sheepishly, "Of course."

The two left the room and Aragorn had a well laid out breakfast, when they set out down one of the many trails of Mirkwood. The air was crisp, the trees were whispering their greetings to the elf and the treetops were waving.

"So how fares the Mirkwood palace mellon nin?" Aragorn asked his for once silent friend trying to start a conversation. Legolas's face was suddenly grim,

"Not that well Aragorn, it gets worse over the years." there was silence for a bit when, "We are almost there." then Legolas smiled at the thought but quick as a flash he turned his head sharply to the side. _"Yrch!" _he told Aragorn quietly and he drew out his bow and notched an arrow. Aragorn nodded and put his hand on his hilt, ready to draw it at the slightest movement. A black arrow whizzed by to hit the tree beside Aragorn. So they both dismounted and drew their weapons waiting for there enemies.

They did not have to wait long.

A few black skinned orcs came thrashing at the brush leering at them, soon they dropped with arrows in their throats. More soon followed afterward. A wolf howled and the trees moaned. Aragorn charged at the slashing and blocking, kicking and punching. The orcs however, were not very stupid and they surrounded the elf and man in a tight circle after many of them had been killed. Legolas saw an orc creeping up behind Aragorn and he cried out, but the orc was to quick Aragorn was slashed at his shoulder and he had been brought down to knees by the other opponents' blow to the stomach. Legolas slashed and cut his enemies down faster then ever to get to his friend and he shot an arrow in its chest which slowed the cursed creatures arm as he brought it down. Blood splattered onto the ground.

* * *

**Tell me what ya thought, first LOTR fanfic...please review. **

**ha ha! I got a cliffy! Please review! **

**Will Aragorn be alright? Read the next chapter if you wish to find out! **


	2. Flight and Fight

**thanks to my reveiwers! and sorry I took so long to update! I went on a surprise holiday for a couple of days.. so ya!**

**oh, I don't have spell check, (for some bizzar reason) or a beta reader (I seriously don't know what that is.) but I'll work on my spelling. Let me know if you have any requests and/or see spelling mistakes!

* * *

**

Legolas cried out to his friend as Aragorn stabbed the orc through the neck stopping his arm in mid air. Black blood spilled out onto the grass. Legolas, relieved that his friend was alright for the time being, took advantage of the astonished orcs and shot some of the few that were left. The last of them fell victim the Aragorn's blade.

"Aragorn!" Legolas rushed over to his friend, "Are you alright? No, never mind you're not, don't try to convince me otherwise. I should have guessed that." he smiled at his friend as he moved to look at the wound. It wasn't very big, but it was deep and bleeding.

"Legolas," I am alright!" Aragorn tried to convince his friend without success as he searched through his pack for bandages.

"Aragorn, I don't have many healing supplies with me but-" Legolas broke off frowning and put his finger to his lips. Mild cursing was heard coming from the path leading towards the palace. He looked at Aragorn apologetically and Aragorn nodded.

"It is alright Legolas, I am alright for the time being, your home comes before my minor injuries." and Aragorn mounted his horse as Legolas did the same and they galloped down the trail away from the palace. They could not avoid the orcs without getting off the trail and even an elf could have trouble finding his or her way back to the origanal path. Aragorn was in no condition to fight (that's what Legolas thought at the very least), but where they were origanaly headed there were healing suplies there, and hopefully, if they rode hard, they would be there before dusk.

Soon after, orcs came carefully into the clearing. "Yes, everything is going as planned." and laughed, jeered and followed the trail with their noses.

* * *

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried out to his friend as he grimaced and fell forward on his horse. "What is the matter?" he brought his horse towards his friends and stopped it.

"Nothing, I just have a bruise that I hit," Aragorn told his friend who was not quiet convinced.

"Are you sure mellon nin?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I will see. We are not that far from the clearing... just a few more minutes."

Aragorn couldn't see how Legolas could tell they were getting close. All of the trees looked the same to Aragorn, but then again, he was an elf. "So where is this place of yours?" he asked to keep off that topic.

Legolas grinned, "You will see. It is a very interesting place, and I will tell you that is is amazing." he stole a glance from his watch on the trail to look at his friend. "Aragorn... Are you sure you are all right? You're grimacing again." He remarked as Aragorn was about to protest.

"No fooling an elf huh? Well I just bruised my ribs and riding is jostling it and my shoulder." he gave a small smile. "Mellon nin I am alright? Are we here?"

His friend glanced at the tree to the right. "On the edge of the clearing, then we will see how hurt you really are."

"Legolas... Something is wrong, the horses!" Aragorn said, and in fact the horses we very squeamish and side stepping their eyes rolling.

"Aragorn... get down and away from here! Something is coming," his friend said in a low voice, "Now! Namaarie Mellon nin." and his Aragorn's horse took off down a unseen different trail to the left. "The horse will take you to the palace. I will follow soon." he called after him.

* * *

Aragorn was helpless to stop the horse with his shoulder as they whizzed down the trail, all of the trees a brown blur. All he could do was hold onto the saddle and close his eyes._ Why? Why would Legolas act like such a fool? I am alright!_ Aragorn thought, how could he do that? He could still fight! The only thing he had not told his friend was that he might have broken a rib or badly bruised it. Other than that, it was just his shoulder.

The horse slowed down to a trot and the palace came into view after about an hour or so of this speed flight. The great river ran alongside the palace with great beeches towering above its banks. The palace entrance blended into the hill side, its great oak doors camouflaged within the brush. An dark haired elf came out to meet him as he almost fell off the horse as he jostled his ribs.

"Where is Prince Legolas my lord?" the elf asked with concern as he helped him off the horse and away to the doors.

Aragorn sighed, "He is still on the path, something was coming and he made me leave." he looked at the elf suddenly pale, "He is still out there!"

* * *

"Ah! A little elfling caught in a trap!" a black shadow said from the edge of a path, it cackled menacingly and stepped or slitherd onto the path revealing it blackend body. The thing had a long snake-like scaly, black, body that slithered towards him shaking its triangular shaped head, all of its red eyes fixed on him. Many men would have cried out in fear, but Legolas of Mirwood was a hardened warrior. He had seen death and sickness in these grounds and in battles and was ready to defend his home. the fair elf drew his bow and notched an arrow his hands quicker than sight.

"Fell beast-" he began, but it had darted back into the shadows, making it impossible, even for an elf, to see its body. Not even the eyes gleamed in the dark. So Legolas was left to circle slowly relying on his senses to guide him. _There_! he said to himself as something darted across the brush, he released an arrow ahead of the sound. A horible cry echoed in the forest, slightly stiffled by the dense trees.

"You cursed elf! You shall die!" it hissed and a tail came out of the underbrush swiping at his legs making him collapse and pinning him to the gorund. The head lunged out with an arrow lodged in its eye and stuck his shoulder with her long fangs. Legolas cried out in pain for even he could not hold in something that painfull. Its teeth came in contact with bone leaving a tooth lodged in it. A warm liquid splashed onto his face and seeped through his body and the elf knew no more.

"Enough Shebak! He is unconscious. Leave him be." a rough voice said.

"Or else what?" the snake said as she bent her head ready to take her prey.

"Have you not forgotten our deal Shebak? Your home for the prince."

Shebak hissed but backed off the elf and into the shadows. "Thats right, now go back to your home with your eggs and do whatever you want." the voice said again but the great snake was gone

* * *

**Alright! you guys kept me on my toes looking up things in the dictionary! I probably still have a few mistakes.. but it should be better than my last chapter. **

**Please review! They keep me going!**


	3. masked man thing

**actually, I did mean to keep you hanging. Lol, it keeps people reading really. A big Thanks to my reviewers. This chapter should be longer and, well, still creepy.. if you picture these events in your head.**

**Rebel : I couldn't let you be my beta.. You would get all the surprises earlier! lol, I think I'll stick with correcting it myself, I need to work on it anyway.**

**Manke tanya tuula?- where did that come from? **

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

"I am alright!" despite his protests Aragorn had been forced to let the elves bandage and clean his wound. They dampened a cloth with stinging clear liquid and rapped clean white bandages tightly around his shoulder. Most of the few healers held no eye contact with him and removed his shirt to see his bruised rib cage.

"Manke tanya tuula?" one of the healers muttered to Aragorn frowning as she gently examined and prodded (Aragorn thought, or it felt as though she had gabbed it,) the blackened skin.

"Orcs." he replied wincing. "Alright! Enough!" he tugged his shirt back from a shocked girl, "May I see the king? I need to inform him of his son." but, there was no need to ask for at that moment the king burst through the doors of the healing wing, several concerned looking elves trailed behind him. Aragorn recognized the elf who had helped him off the horse. The elven king looked much like his son in appearance. War had touched his eyes and heart, you could see it on his face at times. The Elven king was pale, (like his son) tall and slimly built. He did have much strength however, despite how skinny he was. Blonde fell down his back, braided as were the warriors here, with a small crown of leaves and berries to symbolize autumn resting on his head. He was robed in a rich red embroidered with golden leaves that clashed with his grey eyes.

"Aragorn, were is he?" he said when he came beside the ranger, "Where is my son?" he added whispering.

* * *

Legolas groaned and tried to roll over but winced as he felt leaves and rough sand scrape across his bare shoulder. _What happened? _he thought to himself._ Oh, yes, the snake... and the voice. _Everything else was lost in a sea of sickening pain, on the verge of consciousness, them enveloped into darkness once more. Legolas lay still for a minute trying to calm his mind. _Aren't I dead?_

"I know you are awake elf prince, no need to pretend." a deep voice said, "Get up." it seemed to Legolas as he lay there on dead leaves that the voice had changed, from deep to high, a certain, strong flow, then weak ,as if the owner could not decide which voice to go for. Something dragged the elf up by the back of his tunic and Legolas opened his eyes to see a whispy figure. Well, actually, it seemed more like a skeleton, ragged clothes stretched over taunt grey skin. Bright green fire bugs seemed to shout out from the dull, bronze mask that obscured its face. The mask was blank, except for the two eye holes that had a blue vertical line going through both, lank black hair escaped from its depths.

"What do you want?" Legolas managed to ask quietly despite his shocked mind.

The 'face' laughed with a high, annoying tone, and quickly its voice changed to a sly, slimy voice, slightly stifled by its mask." Why else would I kidnap the so called 'prince' of Mirkwood? I want you." and he threw the elf down and his shape quickly changed into a very long, big centipede. Wriggling its spindly legs around and around, but it still had the creepy mask for its face. And he chuckled all the way down the passage way his voice echoing as a metallic '_clang'! _Rang though the room. Legolas had finally gotten over the shock of being captive by that _thing_ when he had got to look at his surroundings. he was in a rectangular room that at the very end, had a bend that led out of sight. The lanterns had a strange green glow that ran along the grey, stone walls. A small light was let through a bared window, not much, but some. Legolas had the strange feeling that he was in... a _crypt_.. There were bones littered on the stone floor where he lay on the sand. Not alot scared the Mirkwood Prince, but this was enough. He shivered, why did the thing want _him?

* * *

_

In about half an hour a small party of elves ridding bareback on horses. King Thranduil in the lead with a guard and Aragorn beside him. The king had insisted that Aragorn be properly bandaged and his injuries clean despite his worry for his son. So, despite his wishes, Aragorn was forced to let the healers 'heal' him. About a half an hour later, they were off down the trail the friends had taken.

"I am sorry." Aragorn said to the king who looked worried, "We will find Legolas in time. I know we will." he gripped the reins of his horse tightly.

"If only you did Aragorn..." Thranduil said, his voice distant. He paused, his eyes on the trail, "Mirkwood worsens with each passing year, the elves have their realm and you were on the very border of it. There are worse things then orcs that dwell in this forest. He should be fine but... I cannot help but worry."

"But, we will find him. Legolas should be fine; your son spends every day outside in these woods!" Aragorn said.

"Aragorn, I do not know, I will hope that they were just orcs, but I do not know..." secretly, to himself, the king was terrified, this was like watching his wife loose her life all over again. He did not know what to expect, but he would find his son.

* * *

It was night probably when the elf awoke once more and his growling stomach had told him it had been awhile since he had last eaten. He had passed out? Probably, his shoulder ached, but had now settled into a dull throb. At least the bleeding had stopped. How long had he been unconscious? It must have been at least a day... normally, the prince would not have been hungry until the next day. He had not touched the food that had been laid on the floor, it was probably poisoned. Legolas wouldn't put it past that _thing_. Ai! that thing scared him, it must have been a shape shifter...yes, many elves had come back with tales of meeting a terrible monster, it stole faces and took the shape of others, usually loved ones that had met there doom. Only to lead another to it's trap. What did it want with him?

"CARR! Sssacarr! that was my name, if only if only I was still the sssame. Face ssstealer they called me, gobblin and worsssse. But they will all die..yesss... all die. yess. yess, ssshebak, you may have his remainsss." a terrible voice rang through the cavern that made Legolas clutch his ears and sqeeze his eyes shut. As the fit passed, and all the echo's died away a creak of a door hinge and a slam of a latch told the elf he was now alone to ponder what that had meant.

* * *

**oh, if your wondering, Carr is the name of one of my teachers... he is so awesome! I thought... well, I would just like to get his name in there somehow as I will miss him when I 'go on' to the next grade... sooooooo uhuh.**

**Yay! My chapter is longer than all my other ones! not by much, but, I still am debating on part of the story... **

**see that blue button down there? Don't you wanna push it? PLEASE REVIEW! I need at least one to continue this fic! oh, and I think I have a few spelling mistakes.. but, I tried to get them all, and i really wanted to post it. Please tell me if u saw any!**

**if i left u guys hanging' there.. Well, sorry, it was not intentional...**


	4. found?

**hty! Thanks to my reviewers! I did think I had some errors,... I guess I will be a better speller before this is all over! I really hate how I do run-on sentences... I trying to do desrciption, (alot of people don't do that) and I think thats what triggered it.**

**oh, and, I'm getting this elvish off of a site I found, I'm not sure if it is Sindarin or Quenya, or if it is just a mix of it all. But i'm trying to find Sindarin, so, I'll (hopefully) find out if I have the right language or not. Well now... go ahead and-**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Look! Look my lord! There is something up ahead!" a scout shouted to Thranduil awakening him from his daze. The king dismounted from his horse and walked toward the center of the path. Big tracks were shown in deep cuts in the grass and leaves across the ground. As Aragorn dismounted he stepped into dark stickly..._blood._ Aragorn stepped back in discust, this was black blood, and what looked like_ scales _littered on the ground and stuck into now moaning trees_. At least we may have some idea of what happened. _Aragorn thought grimly.

"_Ai! Ai! Shebak_!" an elf exclaimed quietly, his voice sounded shocked.

"Who's that?" Aragorn asked the dark haired elf.

"It is a great snake that attacked our patrol a few times. She attacks without warning and has killed many of our people."

"Where do you think-" but Aragorn stopped himself, there was legolas's quiver and bow.

"My lord?" A young soldir began as he pulled the weapons out of the sticky blood. Aragorn watched the elf as his eyes turned a cloudy grey and very pale.

"Is there a trail we can follow?" the king asked quietly as .

"It leads to the…" the elf glanced at Aragorn, "_Utinu en lokirim._"

Aragorn was shocked, was this elf _that_ stupid? Of course he could speak elvish! He was raised by Elrond of Rivendell, and friends of many!

The king looked slightly amused "No need to speak in our language Landir, trying ot keep this secret from Aragorn. He speaks our tonge as well as you and I." The elf flushed a light pink and his eyes turned a light red colour he turned and stormed away.

"Is he alright? His eyes-" Aragorn asked as he eyed the elf's back quite taken aback.

"Landir, has a slight temper, his eyes are his warning sign." Thranduil answered distantly, his eyes on something unseen.

"Oh, may I ask who 'the son of snakes' is?"

"A, shape shifter, he was the one that- my wife was taken by."

"So there were two beasts?"

"It seems so."

And they mounted the horses while the trackers and scouts rode slightly ahead to find their prince.

_It must be terrible for Thranduil_, Aragorn thought, _To have his son and wife taken by the same thing...

* * *

_

The young elf stirred slightly from his sleep, he had been having a good dream, wandering in the halls of his lost kin... What awoke him was his stomach, and something else, someone or something was coming. The prince tensed and grabbed and sharp stone with his good arm and stood up. A young elf maid walked gracefully down the dreary hall towards Legolas, there was a light from her white body that lit up all around her, her golden hair was wound with flowers and she was clothed in silver streaked robe.

"Naneth?" Legolas asked uncertainly as he stared at the beautiful figure. It indeed looked much like his mother, her face her eyes...

"Yes my little Greenleaf, how happy I am to find you!" this was his mothers face and voice, "I have been trapped by Sacarr, your father gave up hope even when I called out to him, but now I have _you_ my son."

"Naneth? Adar said you-"

"Do not worry about what your adar has said, he did not believe I had survived." And Legolas's mother swept her arms out to him and let him breath him a sweet scent. That _had _to be his mother, she had survived! The woman embraced him tightly and let him rest his head upon her shoulder and fall to his knees in shock.

"I missed you," Legolas murmered into her hair, "You won't leave me?"

"Of course not! I couldn't stand to leave the sight of your face, we will be together forever."

* * *

The small party of elves had been traveling for over three hours and they still had no sight of anything but a scent of rotting flesh and a slight blood trail. Great shadows crossed the forest floor dancing in the wind and letting lose a wood smell. The trees turned a darker colour until they were black, the air was stuffy and the trees no longer had shadows that disappeared they lingered and seemed to creep closer with every step. 

"Aragorn, you are an able fighter, but I want you to be very careful, and no matter what don't go into his home alright?" Thranduil whispered to him as the horses stopped suddenly throwing Aragorn slightly off balance." It will be my job to wipe him off of our consciousness and this earth." he said.

"Are you sure? I can help."

"Yes, I will destroy him."

I can't blame him for that, Aragorn thought, but I will help if necessary.

"My lord we will handle Shebak." the elf called Landir said to the King. Thranduil nodded and drew his sword and the ranger sensed that something was hiding in the shadows.

"Aragorn you will help Landir and the others with Shebak." Thranduil said. So Aragorn rode over to the others elves were he also drew his sword.

"Human stand aside! You don't need to get killed unnecessarily." Landir told him when he came to ride beside the elf.

Aragorn raised his eyebrows, "I am as good as you Landir, do not judge me by my kin."

"Just stay out of my way!" he snarled and his horse snorted tossing its head.

"She has come!" an elf shouted (before Aragorn could snap back a reply) and a great long snake lunged out from the shadows. Black scales blended in with the shadows but it had many red eyes that shone out from the dark. Blood was running freely down her chin as she snarled and hissed baring her white fangs.

_Looks like Legolas got her,_ Aragorn thought grimly, as they others charged. Startled Aragorn spurred his horse forward and gave a savage cry.

* * *

**ok, I just realized that Thranduil seems to tell Aragorn quite a bit for being** **human, but I think that he is a good friend of the elves and that he is easy to talk to. or so I say so.**

**Oh, I'm going to the mountains, er, some where by Denver so I thought I would give you this taster before I went, but I'll update as soon as I can. **

**oh, and legolas seemed dull witted, but, I have a reason for it! **

**utinu en lokirim- son of snakes**

**Adar- dad daddy, father**

**naneth- mom, mother **

**please review and tell me about any mistakes! (sp/ whatever you can dig up.)**


	5. now its found!

**yes, well, if you aren't very good at finding mistakes -like me- then I'm just asking if you see any!**

**I know I'm updating faster than usual, but I couldn't wait to post this chapter! **

**Happy New year! **

**oh, and, here's a tiny hint, this story is rated 13+ because, well, if you can't handle battle scenes, then skip this chapter. There aren't very many left! oh, no!

* * *

**

"Look out!" some one cried as Shebak whipped her tail around knocking many off their horses and tossing them around like rag dolls. Aragorn was thrown off his horse as it reared in terror as the snakes head came closer to devour him. It tried to break for the trail but the snake lunged, catching it in mid jump. There was a terrible shriek, and the horse dropped from its mouth, her fangs dripping with blood.

"Ai! Hey! You cursed beast! Come bring your neck to my swords!" Landir shouted waving his twin blades. Shebak turned its attention from the other elves, (who were grouped together, well, all that was left of them) and slithered over slowly to Landir who stood his ground and raised his broadswords.

"Don't be a fool Landir!" Aragorn shouted as he stood up, "It'll kill you!"

"Human I do not cower from my enemies as you would!" the snake edged closed hissing, licking the blood from his teeth.

"What are you waiting for?" Aragorn turned to the elves, "Kill her!"

"Fire!" an elf cried, "Fire! Bring her down! Kill her!" so the elves drew their bows at lightning speed and fired arrows at its head, tail, everywhere. As the arrows pierced her flesh the monster bellowed, and whipped around not knowing which way to turn.

"You stupid beast! Come over here so I can kill you!" Landir screamed angrily to her. Now that had gotten her attention, so she struck. Once, twice blood splattered everywhere, and you could hear the foolish elf's screams. Then, all was quiet, the elves, ranger and the few horses that were left. Aragorn shook his head slowly his eyes averted from Landir's lifeless eyes. He looked around to see how many elves were left- wait, where was the king?

* * *

The king rode away quietly from his guards, he had to find his son. He dismounted and tied it loosly to a branch, and turned to face the caverns mouth. It had a foreboding aura that chilled his skin and would have made many step back. It would take more to scare the King of Mirkwood, however, so he walked soundlessly into the dark cave until he was swallowed up by darkness. 

"My sweet sweet Greenleaf, you would not leave me?" a familiar voice rang through the dark hall. Thranduil was walking through a dark, dreary hallway lit up by what looked like green fire bugs zooming around.

"Yes Naneth." his son's voice murmured through the dark.

"Legolas?" Thranduil called as he quickened his pace. There was no answer, Thranduil was now running down the hallway."Legolas!" he shouted and he saw someone he didn't expect to see until the end of his days. His wife. Her face was lit up by her vibrant green eyes. What? Since when had his wife had green eyes that were- a really creepy, glowing green. This imposter was embracing his son, Legolas had his eyes closed and was unconscious of all else that was going around him.

"Sacarr. Let my son go." he said quietly to the shape shifter. "Don't you touch him!"

"Why would I do that when my work is not complete?" Sacarr said in an annoying sing-song voice. "You will not ruin my fun!" he exclaimed in a deeper, commanding voice. His face seemed to stretch, the mouth taking up the lower half of the face, and the eyes freakishly big. And as Thranduil drew his silver blade, vines rapped themselves around his legs and arms. They pulled themselves out of the ground and off the walls and winded so tightly around he had trouble breathing and he had dropped his sword.

"Legolas-!" a vine slapped itself across his mouth cutting off his voice.

"If you speak, your son will die, and you will watch me as I tear his face off! Oh! Wait, you'll have to watch it anyway!" Sacarr said in a falsly sweet voice.

"Thmud hm humanah!"

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that?"

The vine unraveled itself so he could speak, "Take me instead!"

"How noble, my advice to you is to keep quiet and I might not kill _all_ of your people. But, I will undoubtably kill you and your son." the vines tightened around Thranduils body.

"My son! Greenleaf, how I missed you!" the thing said to his son and he drew him in further in his embrace. It gripped the sides of his son's fair face. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The arrow that came whizzing into the room, right through the gap between Legolas's face and Sacarr's mask. Sacarr hissed and turned away from his prey, this would have to wait.

"SHEBAK!" he screamed, "Where are you?"

"She is dead," the ranger said as he stepped out of the shadows, "I killed her with my blade."

"You cursed HUMAN! How dare you kill my servant!" Sacarr shrieked to Aragorn and he drew his blade.

_Aragorn! You have come!_ Thranduil thought, as his people, his kin came and barred the entrance. The vines seemed to go limp, as if they were unsure, but that was all that he needed to break free of their grasp.

"Aragorn, I will kill him." he said to the ranger grimly his eyes on the shape shifter as he picked up his sword. "Will you get my son out of here?"

"Of course." Aragorn replied looking shocked at his friends pale face. The shaped shifter changed into a fierce, evil looking four eyed black body. It was slouching slightly, it had no hands. Only blades that looked razor sharp.

"You cursed being, I will wipe you off the face of this earth!" the king shouted running forward.

Their blades met, their feet danced. The sound of steel meeting steel filled the cavern and they stepped backwards and lunged into an never-ending dance of blades. For hours it seemed to drag on, until at last Thranduils limbs turned heavy. Sacarr pushed Thranduil back and sliced his stomach, blood dripped onto the dirt and the king fell to his knees. Sacarr leaned forward and changed his shape to a fair elf maid. His wife.

"Thranduil, why did you abandon me?" she asked tears running down her face.

Thranduil closed his eyes and said through clenched teeth, "I did not Sacarr,"

"Oh, then why did she cry that as I stole her face and placed her body inside me?" he asked with quiet menace.

"You killed my wife, you will not kill any more!" Thranduil yelled, and stabbed the demon through his blackened heart. A terrible scream rang through the cavern that made all feel faint and clutch their hands to their ears. Thranduil saw his sons face in Aragorns arms and stood up wincing, and as his guards ran towards him and one jostled his stomach wound. He knew no more as he was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

**will Thranduil and Legolas live?**

**TBC...**


	6. non sence chapter, the one and only

**Here's chapter 7! I really don't have much to say now, except that there are only a few chapters left, (sobs) oh well. so here it is-

* * *

**

Thranduil stirred from his heavy sleep. So many confusing dreams, real and yet unreal. He hoped his nightmare had not come true however.

"He's awake!" some one whispered excitedly.

"So it seems." he replied quietly. "How is Legolas?" Thanduil opened his eyes focusing on the scene he could see from the bed. Aragorn was sitting close to the bed beside him, where Legolas lay. Healers were crowded around him and his son.

The head healer looked nervously at the king, "Well, my lord, he- i-is not so well." he told him stuttering.

"Has he awaken yet?" the king asked anxiously.

"Not yet my lord... he still has a fever. It still hasn't broken," the healer said. Thranduil closed his eyes, _not again._ How many times had his son gotten into mischief? And how many times had the outcome of the incidents ended like this? To many to count.

"Aragorn, how do you fare?" he asked the bent over ranger beside the bed. Aragorn jumped slightly as if he was at loss at the sound of the Kings voice.

He cleared his throat, "I am fine my lord. No scratches for me."

"That is good." Thranduil said. "How long have I slept?" it felt as if only a few minuets.

"Three days my lord, since the battle." the healer answered.

"How many wounded? Are any elves dead?"

"Four are wounded, but not seriously. Most of them left my halls today." the healer looked _very_ please that the elves had left his care. They had obviously done it without listening the healer's discretion.

"Landir is dead." Aragorn said to the king quietly not bothering to turn around.

"He is dead? Poor Landir...Alas for his fate."

"Landir is dead!" the healer cried tears rolled down his cheeks. "He was my brother."

"I'm sorry Meor, we will mourn him at the right time." and the king closed his eyes only to be swept into darkness once more, back to the terrifying dreams. Only allowed to hope that he would wake to find everything back to normal.

* * *

"Naneth!" a child called out from his hiding spot in the trees. He poked his head from the branches in dismay; his mother was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?" The elfling climbed down the tree swiftly, where was she? He had hid in one of the places his mother had showed him. So where was she? 

A shrill scream shattered the peacefulness swaying of the trees. The golden hair child walked quickly towards the sound, calling all the way, "Naneth? Naneth!" it sounded like his mothers voice. Though it was filled with fear and pain, instead of love and joy. He quickened his pace breaking out in a run. And then he stopped. The screams had stopped. He knew the direction they came from, but how did he get back to the palace? His father had told him many stories of elves getting lost in the woods, of shape shifters that called out in familiar voices. To lure them to their deaths. Legolas was frightened, was it his Naneth calling out or was it a demon like in stories?

The trees shook their branches and dead leaves crackled underneath some ones feet. Something was coming towards him. Tears ran down the pale skin of his face and he gave out a strangled whisper, "Naneth?"

It was not his mother.

A terrifying monster crashed through the bush towards him.

The spiders.

Legolas gave a great cry and ran back the way he had come. He darted between the trunks as the spider chased after him. He could hear its many legs scrambling and catching on everything. Dead leaves crackled underneath its feet as the elf nimbly out ran the spider, he dodged the webs cast at him as the spider hissed and sputtered as it's prey escaped her. She finally collided into a branch knocked senseless.

He could not stop, he would not stop. Fear rushed through the elflings veins smothering all thoughts. He only relied on his instinct. His mind told him to run and his legs agreed, but his heart was torn. What if he had left his Naneth to die? Legolas ran as his toes were stubbed and legs screamed for release, into the gates of the palace. The servants looked questionably at his speeded passage but he didn't care he had to see his Adar. The doors to his father's study were ajar so he squeezed through. Thranduil looked up from the paperwork on his desk as his son ran to him. The fair child was tear streaked and filthy, his hands were bleeding as he ran into the kings arms sobbing on his shoulder.

"Greenleaf? What has happened to you ion nin?" the king asked his elfling in concern picking leaves out of his hair. His son quieted soon after in his fathers arms, he calmed down as Thranduil dried his tears.

"Nanethshewasattackedbyithinkbythiscreepyspiderthingorashapeshifter!" he said to his father quite fast.

"Sorry little Greenleaf I didn't catch that, talk slower."

Legolas took a deep breath to steady himself as he clung to his father, "Naneth and I were playing hide-and-go-seek, and I hid in the big beech tree, and Naneth- I don't know where she is!" he buried his head in Thranduil's shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine Greenleaf, let's go find her." he said to his son soothingly cuddling him in his arms. The elfling gave a muffled reply as Thranduil stood up walking towards the yard.

They left the room leaving the older Legolas behind even as he called out to them. Legolas ran after them stumbling as something grabbed his leg.

"Ada!" he screamed as the slimy arm dragged him towards the gapping mouth of a cave that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Naneth!" he cried as his mother appeared in front of him, but she looked sadly at him and turned to walk towards his father, who was just a speck now in the distance. Legolas was dragged into the cavern flung against the wall. Yet it seemed that he watched the whole thing from a different perspective. It seemed that he wasn't real, that he didn't have a body.

Legolas.

A voice called out of the gloom.

_Go away._

He said to the voice (in his head), he was quiet annoyed. Legolas was sitting in the dark of the cave, all alone, except for the voice.

Legolas!

The voice was sharper than before, and familiar too. But the elf had had enough, and it was all he could do to resist.

* * *

"My lord?" a voice called seemingly far away. It awoke Thranduil from his slumber and brought a fresh wave of pain running through his veins. He winced as he struggled to sit up properly as opened his eyes. The head healer Meor helped him sit upright and handed him a cup that he suspected to have pain-killing herbs in it. Indeed it did, the King could taste its bitter contents sliding down his throat. 

The pain seemed to lessen in his side after awhile, but the true pain, was about to come.

* * *

**Wowy, that was a strange chappie if I do say so myself.**

**OMG! I'm soooooo sorry I left you hanging! I can't belive I did that! AGAIN! sorry, was not intentional...  
**

**and sadly, my computer is being packed up now as I type (swats at movers) so I will get my computer hooked up ASAP. k?**

**  
**


	7. await

**Here is chapter 8, I think there will only be 2-3 chapter, and a prolouge after this.. yea, sorry but no more chapters after that:(  
**

**

* * *

**The gate stood just outside the clearing when Legolas 'awoke'. The trees seemed blurry and haunted in doubt, the gates in contrast were filled with a soft light and vines entwindled its arms welcoming any into its depths. The elf stood up uncertainly and frowned, there was his mother- or was it her? Was this some kind of afterthought after the shape shifter had had him? Was he still in its grip?

_Legolas!_ a fair voice called out to him from the gate. _Don't come out to the gate greenleaf._

_Why? _the fair headed elf asked the figure.

_You are not to come yet..._ and Legolas was whisked away from the clearing and onto the verge on conciousness.

* * *

"Legolas?" A familiar voice pleaded him to come back. The elf was reluctant to open his eyes, he just wanted to get out of the dream world and into his own. 

"Aye... what is it mellon nin?" his voice cracked and his eyes felt full of sand.

He heard his friend sigh with relief, "Good! You are awake mellon nin, you have been asleep for "Here, drink this." Aragorn blurred before his eyes slightly as he helped him sit up rather than struggle himself. Legolas felt the warm, but bitter liquid, slide down his throat. He coughed weakly, and choked it down.

"How long was I unconcious?" Legolas asked reconizing the familiar site of the healers wing.

"About four days, we were really worrided about you mellon nin!" Aragorn cried out.

"Ada!" the elf caught sight of his unconcious father, and said with uncertainty, " He...he destroyed the monster, right?"

"Aye, I did penneth..." Thranduil opened his eyes at the sound of his son's voice. Legolas grapsed his fathers hand and smiled at him and Aragorn. The Trio sat silently in the infirmary, sunlight streaming through the window. They were all just happy that the ordeal was over.

**

* * *

**

**OR IS IT? **

**alrighty, I'm really sorry it took me this long to update! But the next chapter will be posted on sunday, I promise:( again, I'm really sorry. THis is a VERY short chapter also... but I think I needed to update, just to get this little "chapter" out of my head so I can clear it for new ideas.**

**This IS NOT the end okay? **

**Please review! **


	8. worries

**Hello! Thanks to my reviewer/s (maybe, hopefully) aha.. okay, see? I did update when I was supposed to! Yat! (aka yay, don't ask).. okay then.  
**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

A being whisked through the wood. 

It was a being of fire and air, a swirling mass of glittering cloud. It paused for a moment, getting its bearings, then took off a flurry of colour amoung the dark underbrush. It dashed through miles of rough terance and black trees. Not stirring anything but a leaf as it fluttered by.

It stopped suddenly at a cavern half hidden by vines. The stones were cracked from the roots of the trees that had woven its way into the fixture. Once, it might have been a building of great statue towering above the trees. But now, it lay in ruin. The inhabitants had abandoned it long ago and the forest had taken over.

It paused for a moment, just to be certain, then lunged into the mouth of the building. Unhuman screams were soon hear from within, sound of a struggle, then all was quiet. A man came out of the darkness and wiped blood from his lips. He laughed, and evil laugh. The ones that only truely evil people use. Moonlight slipped through the branches on onto his grinng, ravenged face. His eyes flashed red. He would get his revenge soon.

He spoke only two words using his mouth as if it was alien, "I'm ba-ack..."

* * *

Moonlight sprayed delicaetly across his bed. The trees were whispering their luleby to the prince and wishing him well.

Legolas sighed and satup in his bed, he glanced at his father, who was still holding his hand, and then at Aragorn. The ranger was leaning back in the chair, his head tilted back. He was snoring quite loudly. Legolas chuckled quietly to himself. They were both fast asleep. _Adar needed it too_, he thought, _with all these disturbances going on..._

He glanced out the window, Mirkwood really was beautful. You just had to look hard enough. Right in this spot, besdie the window facing the east-west side of the palace, was truely a breathtaking sight. He always requested it when he was put in the healers wing, (which was very often).

He gazed at the trees who were swaying in an unseen breath of air, the sky was clear and the moon was bright. Bright as a pearl, it streamed through the leaves of the figures. Their troots fell and rose from the ground in a twisted pattern. Their skin seemed as soft as ash, and limbs thin and long. Stretching toward the skys where their finger tips, brushing the midnight cloak seeking its embrace. Starts glittered across nights kingdom, casting silver shadows upon the ground.

Now _that_ was what all of Mirkwood should look like.

_Run and hide my prince,_ a whisper was heard from aways. Legolas, startled, became alert immediatly, his eyes opened wide, but he spoke quietly,

so he would not to wake the others.

"Why?" his eyes searched for he source of the voice, but he soon realized it was a tree that spoke.

_He has arose again...beware..._ and the voice faded from his conciousness. What was the tree warning him about? Why should he have run?

Legolas tried to speak with it again, but it was a particually stubbern tree. So it chose to ignore him.

His breath quickened. Panic festered inside him like a hord a bees. His mind flashed back to when he was in the cave trapped with the monster... The scent it carried... it was overpowering... even more so than the face it possed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to steady himself. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, that scent! If that...

Aragorn let loose a GIANT snore, one that awoke several elves who also occupied the wing. A few, well chosen muttered curses were heard throught the room. One even threw a pillow at the human, but failed miserably, missing him by a mile.

Legolas face cracked into a grin and covered his mouth with his hand to stiffle his laughter. Poor Aragorn... What was he thinking, of course it was dead. _Don't dwell on the past Legolas. _He reminded himself, its not good for you.

"Penneth? Legolas?" He looked over to his father bed, (he must've been awakened by Aragorn's outburst). The kings voice seemed tired, but his eyes were as bright as a bird and full of worry. "What is it? Are you in pain?"

Legolas gave a small smile, "No ada, I am fine. Just thinking."

Thranduil chuckled, "That can be a dangerous thing."

"Hmm... wha-?" a sleepy voice came from legolas's left side.

Legolas laughed, "I see you are awake Aragorn."

"Aye..." The ranger shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Naught yet past sunrise mellon nin."

"Aragorn closed his eyes and shook his head. He muttered something that sounded oddly like, "Elves..." and sighed, "What happened?"

The prince grinned, "My father was just commenting on my brain's capability."

"Ah. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Aye, I am fine!" legolas exclaimed,

Thranduil and the ranger snorted and said in union, "I find that hard to believe."

Legolas shook his head, "I was just thinking about Sacarr, how did you kill him Adar? Through the neck?"

The topic suddenly turned serious, "Aye, at least, I'm sure I did. It vanished with a terrible cry."

Legolas nodded, it did quiten his fears for the moment. Once he had recovered, he would go and see if it was true. Until then, there was nothing else he _could_ do.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **

**You thought that was the end? Its just the begining! **

**lol, my feeling today is... Mellowdramatic! lol, yes, well.. okay!**

**Hm.. Who or what was the cuase of those screams? Maybe I should let you wait a little longer... (((Evil grin)))) **

**My chapters may be a little shorter, but thats means I'm going to update faster, (much faster that 3 months) hopefully weekly. I'm making deadlines for myself. So, then I will start writing (hopefully) better, and, (most likely) faster again.**

**Please review! **


	9. Snortz?

**Thanks Invisigoth! Thanks Rebel! lol, nope, you're not supposed to ignore the trees! ((shakes head)) lol, lets see what happens when he doesn't listen, shall we?

* * *

**Aragorn couldn't get back to sleep.

He had been awake all night. For some reason, he just couldn't fall asleep. Something about the air was uneasy, unsettled. He unsecsussfully tried stiffle a yawn that displayed all of his teeth. He glanced over at Legolas who was staring out the window, he was unusually quiet. Usually, his friend would have been laughing and joking, even pleading to be let outside. But instead, he seemed very preocupied today and kept looking out towards the forest. When Aragorn or Thranduil asked him questions, he only answered with two or three words. Like, "Yes," and "No.." and also, "Hmm?".

The sun had reached its highest peak when Aragorn began to nod off.

"You, ranger." a rough voice awakened his conciousness.

"Hmm.. Wha-?" He looked up at the healer, Landir's brother. His face was grave, his eyes a little red. It looked as if he had no more tears. Gray eyes glanced toward the King and his son. They had also dozed off.

"Aragorn, is this true? You could have saved my bother?"

Aragorn sighed, he guessed this elf was in shock, and denial. He chose his answer carefully. "Landir, rushed into battle and died defending his kingdom. We did all we could to help him, but Shebak was too quick." He cast his eyes downward.

The healers eyes flashed a dull red, but subsided as quickly as it had come. "That is good. He did not suffer?"

"No. I do not think he did. He died an honorable death, he would not want you suffer because of his choice." Aragorn said.

Meor snorted. "An honorable death is meanless. By the end of the day, you're dead. You can't come back."

The ranger looked slightley surprised. Usually elves didn't speak so openly or bluntly...

Meor sighed, all trace of anger had left his eyes. "Aragorn, you must be careful. The trees have been warning us that something is comming. They cannot, or will not speak its name. You must guard the prince with your life."

* * *

**TBC... (MUAHAHAHA)  
**

** AH! NOOOO! its the... EXAMS:'(.. they are comming! (runs away) **

**Yes, that was a very short chapter... and not very good... but at least I've got that much out of my brain...**

**hmm... do elves snort? **


End file.
